Fuy Tuya Desde El Primer Momento
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: -Estas conciente de que esto cambiara todo Matsuri? .... - Prometemelo - dijo ella. GaaraXMatsrui 100% Reviews! Pikenle akii!
1. Capitulo 1

**REEDITADOO! REPITO! REEDITADO!**

**NO LO COPIE DE NINGUN LADO, NISIQUEIRA YO SE QUE PASO, PERO SI LEYERON LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE TENIA LAS FRASES VOLTEADAS OLVIDENLA Y LEAN ESTA!**

**Este capitulo esta editado, porke aparecieron palabras volteadas y cosas raras, y nooo! no lo traduci deningun lado, yo no hago eso, ¬¬ me ofendes nii-san... mis historias son 100% mias, solo ke cuando subi este capitulo no tube chansa de ver como habia kedado, a mi tambien me sorprendio las palabras que se oian medio raro, en fin... esta ves si se le va a entender LO PROMETO!.**

**POR FAVOR DENLE OTRA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FF! T_T**

~_Pensamientos._

~ Hablando.

* * *

CAPITULO 1.

Que pasa cuando un simple malentendido puede cambiar por completo el destino de alguien?

Cuando ves al amor de tu vida alejarse sin siquiera saber el porque ...

Cuando el orgullo a veces puede mas que la razon.

Y cuándo el amor Puede llegar a pasar frente a tus narices, sin darte cuenta.

Porque la mayoria de las personas no escucha a su subconciente, la voz de la razon y se deja llevar por sus impulsos, y cuando quisieras volver el Tiempo, simplemente no se puede.

El tic tac del reloj cada vez era mas insoportable, cada segundo le recorbaba que cada vez era mas largo que eso terminasa. Cada minuto era cada vez mas largo, insufriblemente aburrido por lo que estaba pasando.

Akatsuki definitivamente al menos le dio una razon para no reprimirse y sacar todo el estres pateando traseros, pero en ese minuto eso era el menor de sus problemas.

El kazekage tamborileaba los dedos sobre sus rodillas en el Salón del Consejo, donde todos estaban , como cada semana se reunian para discutir temas de importancia, como las reuniones de los equipos de cada semana con sus respectivos senseis, las relaciones internacionales, como con konoha, los eventos de la Aldea y toda la papeleria que de seguro le irian a estampar a su escritorio cuando la dichosa reunion acabase.

- Asi que como podemos ver ........

Las voces parecian decir algo, pero realmente no prestaba atención del todo, solo podia ver las aves pasando por la ventana, libres, solo eso estaba en su cabeza, como desearia ser una de esas aves en ese momento, para escapar de ahi a toda prisa y extender sus alas, sentir el viento en su rostro y el sol sobre su cabeza. Pero despues volvia a la realidad y veia A su alrededor. Que desepcion...

Aburrido, palabra exacta para descibir su estado de animo, es que a sus veinte años, (corta edad para ser kazekage), aun le parecian insoportables las malditas reuniones del Consejo, eran solo unos ancianos hablando de lo mismo cada vez.

Fastidiado suspiro.

- Esta deacuerdo kasekage-sama? - Preguntó uno.

- ... ¿eh? - dijo sin haber oido una sola palabra.

- Que si esta deacuerdo con la imposición de la antigua ley del kazekage imprimación.

- Oh .. Si, claro .- bufo Gaara fastidiado, la dolia la cabeza y se le habia adormecido un pie.

Dijo Gaara sin tener la mas remota idea de en que lio se habia metido.

- Bien, esta decidido, todos a favor? - Dijo levantando la mano junto con los del Consejo.

De pronto todos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron entre si, como huyendo de Gaara.

Eso no le importaba en lo mas minimo, sabia que no era muy bien recibido por esas personas, despues de todo fueron sus hermanos quienes intercedieron para nombrarlo kazekage.

Pero, espera un momento, que fue lo que acababa de aprobar? La ley de quien?

_- Kuso ...._

Eso le pasaba por no Prestar atencion, ahora su dolor de cabeza habia incrementado.

- Kioto-san.

Le llamo aparentando serenidad.

- Si kazekage-sama.

-... Acerca de esa antigua ley.

- Oh .. si, Vera se nos ocurrio hacer un homenaje hacia el primer kazekage pues ya casi se acerca su aniversario numero 300 ...

- Si, Cuándo fue fundada Formalmente Suna.

- Asi que ... tiene un mes para escoger.

- Escoger? - Pregunto mirandolo fijamente sin entender del todo cruzado, de brazos.

- Si, debe elegir alguna doncella de la élite, la mejor de las mejores, ya lo sabe, como deve cualquier de ser la esposa de Kage.

_- Esposa? De que rayos esta hablando_

- No .- dijo secamente.

- Pero usted mismo acepto kazekage-sama, incluso acepto las condiciones.

- ... - El escuchaba solo un chico con los nudillos apretando fuertemente.

- Si no se casa en 30 dias, sera destituido del cargo, ademas todo el sonsejo cree que es tiempo para alguien mas gobierne a su lado, una mujer adinerada que, que este en las mas altas esferas de la sociedad, ese es el tipo para mujer de usted.

Persona Gaara cerro los ojos dejando salir un exhalo de fastidio.

- 30 días eh ?.....- dijo masajandose entre los ojos.

- Kazekage suerte-sama .- dijo poniendo una mano en su espalda.

Despues se retiro dejando un Gaara en solitario.

Esposa? Esposa? se repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez, el no estaba listo para esas cosas aun. Simplemente asi. A duras penas podia vivir con sus pensamietos, apenas estaba aprendiendo a lidiar con sentimientos nuevos, como para ahora sentir amor por alguien de la noche a la mañana, simplemente no podia tener esos sentimirntos por alguien asi como asi, y lo peor de todo es que solo tenia un mes?

Esto le daba la impresion de que no lo querian como kazekage del todo, el consejo mas que nadie sabia lo que pasaba por Gaara, si hacia lo que ellos decían, si se casaba solo por no perder el titulo de kazekage, cosa que no haria y ellos lo sabian, terminaria siendo el titere de el consejo y de la mujer con quien se casria, mas por el mar que el kazekage la maxima autoridad en la aldea, si la mayoria de los miembros del Consejo estaban de acuerdo, se hacia. Y si no lo hacia, simplemente lo destituirian, asi de sencillo, cualquiera que fuera su desicion, estaba condenado , pues, quien podia amar a alguien como el, tal vez amarían a su dinero, un representante la autoridad que, jamas pero al hombre que era.

Y si conocian su pasado, tenia por seguro que jamas lo aceptarian. Por muy dispuesto que el estubiera a casarse.

Camino y camino hasta su oficina, se tumbo en el sillon boca ariba y puso su antebrazo en su frente.

_- En que rayos me he metido .... kuso ... esto me pasa por idiota._

Unos nudillos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensares.

- Quien?

- Matsuri Gaara-sansei.

Se abrio la puerta lentamente mientras la chica tragaba saliba, pues veria a su maestro despues de varios dias que de estar fuera de la aldea.

- Pasa.

- Konichiwa.

Paso y tomo asiento, ahora ya ni pedia permiso, y entraba solo podia pasar todo el dia ahi con el, ayudandole con su trabajo o simplemente platicando.

- Fachas que dijo .- Con un poco de sarcasmo.

La chica se sonrojo, pues tenia tierra en la cara y en la ropa, el pelo alborotado y raspones por doquier.

- A-a ... E-eto ..

Dijo sacudiendose un poco la tierra de la ropa peinandose y con los dedos.

Le dio apenada los comentarios de la Misión, solo el lo miro un momento y las dejo caer sobre su escritorio.

El tambien tomo asiento quedando frente a ella.

- Que tal la mision?

- Hum, bien, realizamos con exito la mision, capturamosa quienes robaron los pergaminos sagrados del señor feudal de la Aldea de la hierba.

- Bien.

- Hai, ahora tenemos a nuestra disposicion mas armamnento para los nuevos chunins.

Dijo recargandose en la silla, un poco exausta.

- Matsuri.

- Si?

- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ella se sonrojo y sonrió ampliamente, oir algo asi de su sensei era simplemente lo mas feliz, despues de que solo son pocas personas del agrado del kazekage.

Matsuri Fue unas de las primeras personas a las que le podia llamar "amigos". Ella habia logrado que Gaara le sonriera, su corazon le latia a mil por hora solo al verlo.

- Ho-honto? (De verdad?) - Dijo sonriendo.

- Si.-dijo el.

La miro fijamente causando que ella desviara la mirada.

- B-bueno .. ire a descanzar .- dijo evitando sus penetrantes ojos.

- Te espero mañana sin falta.

- Hai.

Camino hacia la salida y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Suspiro y se preguntaba como no se había desmayado frente a el.

_-Gaara-sensei ... Cómo podría faltar un con estar usted ...._

Penso para si, lego sonrió y se fue corriendo a casa.

Gaara quien se quedo en su oficina, volvia a la realidad y su semblante calido cambio por uno serio, Porque cuando estaba con Matsuri las cosas parecian mas faciles y etretenidas?, Porque siempre le hacia sentir que podia platicarle todo a ella? Ni el mismo lo sabia, suspiro Mientras se giraba con su silla hacia la ventana.

_- 30 días Gaara .... 30 días ...._

Penso para si, se levanto a ver por la ventana y pudo ver a su alumna caminando tranquilamente, una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada calida le hicieron sentir algo extraño en su inetrior. Revolvio su pelo rojo y exhalo por enesima vez en el dia.

_

* * *

_

**REEDITADOO! REPITO! REEDITADO!**

**NO LO COPIE DE NINGUN LADO, NISIQUEIRA YO SE QUE PASO, PERO SI LEYERON LA OTRA HISTORIA QUE TENIA LAS FRASES VOLTEADAS OLVIDENLA Y LEAN ESTA!**

ke les parecsioo? falta? le seguire? o tirare la toalla? jaja boueno solo dejenme sus reviews oks?

Matta ne?

!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2! UP Porfavor lean el caitulo anterior, lo arregle, porke al subirlo parason unas cosas medio extrañas, las frases se volteraron, y algujnas palabras aparecian en mayusculas, muy raro jaja, pero les pido k le den otra oportunidad, onegaishimas!!!!!**

* * *

- kuso....-

exhalo revolviendo su pelo.

Cuando desperto a la mañana siguiente sentia idiota, asi de simple.

Un gran y tremendo idiota.

La noche anterior habia llegado a su casa a la hora usual de siempre, habia cenado y luego se encerro en su cuarto para penzar. A la mañana siguiente bajaba las escaleras lentamente, no habia dormido casi nada, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. Seria feliz al penzar que todo ese dilema seria solo una pesadilla, una mala y pesada pesadilla.

_- que fastidio... _

Le dolia la cabeza de tanto darle vueltass al asunto. Cuando una estridente voz conocida le hizo sacar subitamente de sus pensamientos.

- GAARA!! - gerito Temari furiosa.

Una de las pocas cosas a las que en verdad le temia Gaara, era presisamente a ella. Su hermana mayor.

- SABAKU NO GAARA!

El chico paro en seco, pensando dos veces en llegar a la cocina. En completo sigilo y a hurtadillas dio media vuelta.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses! - volvio a parar en seco. Y sin mas remedio camino de vuelta a la cocina para encontrarse con su hermana furiosa recargada en la estufa. Haciendo ruido con su pie en el piso y una mano en la cintura. Como toda hermana mayor protectora.

- ... que pasa Temari?...- pregunto con fastidio.

- explicame algo... - dijo colocandose dos dedos en la cien.- ... como es que te casaras sin siquiera saber con quien....?

- eh??...Gaara? casarse? cuando?- dijo Kankuro quien acababa de llegar.

- Callate Kankuro!!!

- Cielos... ya casate!- dijo replicandole.

_- ahi van de nuevo.....- _dijo Gaara para si mismo.

- mira Kankuro.... no me provoques mas...

- MAS? joder, solo te falta que exhales fuego y te salgan tentaculos, mujer! - dijo haciendo ademanes con las manos.

- ... te matare enano!- apreto los puños.

- a si? tu y cuantos mas gruñona..

- ya basta...- dijo Gaara cruzando los brazos en tono fuerte.- no pareciera que fueran mis hermanos mayores.

Los dos solo lo miraron y despues se calmaron un poco.

- sobre lo de la boda... lo solucionare.- dijo el pelirrojo.

- como? con quien?- dijo Temari.

- no lo se... tengo un mes para hacerlo, o si no...

- ... o sino...- replico Kankuro.

- ya no sere Kazekage nunca mas.

Temari solo se sento y puso una mano en su frente. Suspiro y volvio a mirarlo poco despues.

- te ayudaremos, hablaremos con el consejo y--

- no.

Un silencio y los dos miraban a Gaara con desconsierto.

- p-pero...- intento contestar Kankuro.

- ustedes ya han arriesgado demasiado por mi, y siempre han intercedido cuando tengo porblemas, es mi turno de hacer las cosas, a mi modo.

- estas seguro?- dijo Temari.

- si...- dijo Kankuro- ... de cualquier modo, esto me suena algo fraudulento.

- a mi tambien.

- esta bien Gaara, pero recuerda que somos tus hermanos, no dudes en recurir a nosotros.

Gaara sonrio un poco, como muestra de afecto a las sinceras palabras de sus hermanos, le agrado saber que se preocupan por el.

Todos se miraron, y poco despues sonrieron.

- esta bien, pero ten cuidado, no queremos perder a nuestro Kazekage.

- no lo haran, y no estare solo. No se preocupen.- dijo para despues ir hacia su oficina.

Los hermanos Sabaku no de alguna manera se quedaron tranquilos, pues el temple de su hermano menor los hacia estar en paz, no tenian que preocuparse por el pues el lo solucionaria, despues de todo era el kazakage, y mas importante, su hermano y un hombre responsable.

Llego a su oficina, repasando todo lo de en la mañana.

-"Lo solucionare"...- dijo imitandose a si mismo.-... si, claro.

Lo dificil no era casarse, sino el como encontrar a alguien que estubiera dispuesta a casarse con el. Aunque, no habira mucha resistencia al Kazekage, porque... dios, casarse con el kazekage? lo que realmente buscan las chicas seria el pusto, no al hombre detras de el. La mayoria de las chicas eras materialistas y mantenidas.

Lo mas problematico del caso seria en como "reunir" a "candidatas" sin hacer tanto revuelo en suna.

- Gaara-sensei..- Matsuri tocaba la puerta.

- pasa.

- buenos dias sensei.

- buenos dias Matsuri.

- como amanesiste sensei.- dijo caminando hasta quedar enfrente de su escritorio.

- ... ni me preguntes.- dijo el algo frustrado.

- te sientes bien?- dijo ella preocupada.- ...que pasa Gaara-sensei?

- Matsuri.- dijo levantandose de su silla acercandose a la chica.

Ella solo se sonrojo por la cercania.

- ha... hai..

- necesito de tu ayuda, pero debes jurarme que pase lo que pase, no se lo diras a nadie.- dijo mirandola fijamente.

- e-esta... bien.

El se volvio a sentar en su silla y tomo aire.

- me casare..

Matsuri solo parpadeo un par de veces, le llevo unos segundos asimilar las palabras que su ex-maestro le acababa de decir.

- q-que..?

- asi como lo oyes.. me casare.

Intento tomar la silla detras de ella sin dejar de mirarlo, impactada.

- pe-pe..pero- algo en su interior se quebro y no pudo evitar llenar sus ojos de agua.-.... con quien?

- no lo se, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

- e-eh??- logro articular

- escuchame bien.

Se sento para no caer contra el piso.

- conoces la ley del primer kazekague que dice que el que tenga el cargo de kage, en Sunagakure, por consiguiente debe estar casado legitimamente con una mujer con la que pueda gobernar y sustentar a su aldea?

- ... amm, ... no.

- bien, pues, los del consejo decidieron llevarla a cabo por el aniversario numero 300 de Suna.

- y.. no puedes simplemente decidir y no hacerlo?- dijo ella trantando de que entrara en razon.

- no, es la "treta" que creo que intentan jugar conmigo.

- por que lo dices?

- porque si me negara a casarme tan abrupto, me degradaran del cargo de kazekage. Solo tengo un mes.

- un mes! solo un mes para contraer matrimonio Gaara-sensei?- Matsuri se exhalto un poco.

- si.- dijo cruzandose de brazos.

- d-demo... por que necesitaas mi ayuda, simplemente podrias tener a la mujer que quisieras.... eres el kazekage.- dijo celosa.

- Matsuri... necesito que me ayudes con esto. Eres la persona mas confiable para mi en estos momentos, no me falles.- dijo tomando su mano.

_- Gaara-sensei...._

- e-esta bien.- dijo ella.

- gracias.- dijo el sin siquiera percatarse de los sentimientos de la chica.

- y... que es lo que hago?

- necesito que me guies en estas cosas, que apartes las llamadas "citas"- dijo haciendo comillas - ... y tengas entrevistas con las candidatas. Asi podre confiar en tu juicio, despues de todo, aparte de mis hermanos, tu mas que nadie me conoce. Esta sera una mision personal y solo quedara entre nosotros.

La chica no sabia si sentirse alagada y dolida al mismo tiempo, como podia pedirle eso? que acaso no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Matsuri? no tenia ni idea al parecer, pero ella no podia simplemente pararse ahi y decircelo cara a cara, porque era el mismo futuro de la aldea el que estaba en juego, si lo destituian de kazekage y ese poder caia en las manos esquibocadas tendrian de nuevo la decadencia que desde hace mucho desde que llego Gaara no tenian. Tambien el mismo futuro de el estaba en juego, su felicidad, era la felicidad de Matsuri, no podia solo llorar y esperar a que las cosas cambiaras a su favor. Una mujer de alta clase social, hermosa y refinada, una mujer digna de ser la epsosa del kazekage, eso se merecia el.

- e-esta bien.. Gaara-sensei. Quien es la primera candidata.- dijo algo cabizbaja y con una sonrisa un tanto finjida.

- Misa te dara una carpeta con algunos perfiles de algunas mujeres, yo aun no los e leido, llevatelos y leelos con detalle.

- hai.

- bien, puedes ir a entrenar por ahora. Tienes algo mas que decir?- dijo tomando un manojo de hojas.

- no Gaara-sensei, ya me voi...- dijo para darse la vuelta dispuesta a irse, tomo el picaporte y paro de pronto.- ... a decir verdad, si tengo algo que decir..

Gaara levanto la mirada al ver la decicion y el cambio de tono en ella.

- pienso que esa ley es estupida, pienso que cuando dos personas se casan es por que tienen algo en comun.

- que cosa?- pregunto el.

- Amor.

La puerta se cerro detras de ella dejando a Gaara un tanto sorprendido y pensativo.

* * *

**Kyaaaa! porke no se da cuanta Gaara!?**

**inner: humm bueno.... tal vez porke asi escribiste la historia? DUHH?**

**Bueno tienes razon, pero igual me intriga jaja.**

**Reviews!!!! porfaa!**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3! Perdon por la demora, pero en serio, el trabajo me trae ocupada y cansada! mi cabeza esta ahora en todo menod en lo que deberia de hacer, bueno eso pasa cuando tienes preocupaciones no? jeje n.n en fin, leean y dejen sus reviews oks?! **

**Matta ne!**

* * *

Cerro la puerta tras de si, y se quedo un momento ahi parada, pensando en que tal vez seria mejor guardarse sus sentimientos, y hacer lo que su sensei le habia pedido, tal ves seia lo mejor para el, y para Suna.

Miro al techo con un aire de quebranto, seria tan idiota como para ver a su sensei con otras chicas? seria tan estupida como para ser ella quien programe sus citas, y ayude a su Gaara-sensei a casarse con otra?

Si, era una idiota y una estupida, la mas grande del mundo al amarlo.

Demo...

La felicidad y bienestar de su sensei se anteponia a su propia felicidad, eso si es amar con locura...

Cerro sus ojos y con un semblante tirste apreto los puños,-

- kuzo...

- Matsuri-chan..

La aludida se sobresalto

- H-hola Misa...

- te pasa algo?

- n-no.. e-eto...no es nada- dijo fingiendo una sonrrisa.- y... Gaara-sensei...

- si, ten.- dijo entregandole una carpeta-.. Gaara sensei me dijo que no la abriera y que te lo diera.

- oh, gracias.- dijo tomandolo, lo miro detenidamente, era en folder negro, tan misterioso como para querer ver lo que habia en el, pero, esta vez no tenia ni la mas remota curiosidad de ver lo que contenia, pues ya sabia a lo que se enfrentaria.

Lo opromio con fuerza inconsientemente, lo cual noto Misa.

- Matsuri... te siento estresada, y algo agobiada, segura que estas bien?

- si, no te preocupes.

- bien, entonces nos vemos despues.

- si, adios.- dijo la chica, dio media vuelta y se fue de vuelta a la arena.

Con la mirada gacha y su aura ensombresida, la mala vivra podia verse a kilometros de distancia. Era simplemente insoportable.

Tenia que descargar su furia con algo... o con alguien.

Dejo la bendita carpeta junto con sus cosas bajo un arbol, mientras calentaba para entrenar.

Minutos despues corria a toda prisa por la arena, lanzando kunais y entrenando duramente con su joujiou que Gaara le habia enseñado a usar.

Todo dio en el blanco, la cuerda se enredo en el cuello de el muñeco de paja y los kunais dieron acertadamente en el corazon y la cabeza. No parecia que debiera que entrenar demasiado, pues, ya era una jounin, habia pasaso los examenes con honores, y sus misiones eran perfectas, fue lider de algunas misiones y en casi 3 años de entrenar con Gaara, jamas lo desepciono en absoluto.

Paso su brazo en du frente, limpiando su sudor, de reojo miro la carpeta.

- tsk... no me interesa...

_- no me interesa???_

- ya tendre tiempo para verlo.

_- o podria verlo ahora.._

- tengo cosas que hacer...

_- no, no tengo otra cosa que hacer._

Camino despacio para llegar al arbol y descanzar, tomo agua de su cantimplora y se sento un momento.

Miro a su costado y miro de nuevo, tomo con fastidio la carpeta y finalmente la abrio.

Su expresion no decia mas,

Preocupacion.

Cada chica tenia una pequeña reseña por asi decirlo, una foto y una impresionante historia de vida.

Leyo una por una, contemplo las fotos y sus respectivas reseñas. Fue descartando una por una, en un rato deshecho mas de 10 aspirantes, no era problema para ella, entre mas fueran eliminadas menos probabilidades tendrian de casarse con su sensei.

Asi solo quedaron tres chicas. Las que considero apropiadas para alguien como el kazekage.

**Chica 1**

*

Nombre: Misaki Dan

Edad: 20 años

Estatura: 1.68

Peso: 54 kg.

Complexion: delgada

Ojos: verdes

Tes: blanca.

Pelo: rubio.

Hija de un gran empresario, Takashi Dan proovedor de armas y dueño del almacen "Dan", y su madre, dueña de una reconocida perfumeria a nivel mundial, estudio en el extranjero en una pestigiosa academia del pais del la nube, tienes varios doctorados, economia y relaciones internacionales, es lider del escuadron de espadachines de su antigua escuela, asi como dos veces campeona de sertamenes de belleza.

*

- haaa....- exalaba con preocupacion y resigancion al mismo tiempo.

**Chica 2**

*

Nombre:Hiyori Ashida

Edad: 19 años

Estatura: 1.68

Peso: 55 kg.

Complexion: delgada

Ojos: azules

Tes:apiñonada

Pelo: negro

Egresada de la escuela de atres marciales mas reconocida mundialmente por sus multiples campeonatos, presidenta del consejo de estudiantes y lider de animadoras, su padre, Kaito Ashida, director de la escuela, y su madre, una embajadora.

*

Matsuri cada vez se sentia mas diminuta, al descubrir la clase de mujeres que estarian en una cita con el kazekage, hermosas, ricas y estudiadas.

**Chica 3**

*

Nombre: Akari Teendo

Edad: 20 años

Estatura: 1.69

Peso: 59 kg

Complexion: delgada/ semi robusta.

Ojos: miel.

Tes: morena clara.

Pelo: cafe oscuro

Hija de Hirazawa Teendo, miembro del consejo de Suna, asi como dueño de una cadena de restaurantes distribuidas a lo largo de las cinco naciones, su madre dueña de un prestigioso hotel en Suna, Akari es una lider ambu, reconocida por sus exitosas misiones y su dominio de katana, egreso de la escuela para superdotados en el pais del rayo, actualmente cursa un doctorado en el extranjero.

*

Cerro subitamente la carpeta y recargo su cabeza contra el arbol.

- kuzo...

Algo le decica que no tenia ni un pelo de "rival" para estas mujeres, era una simple kunoichi sin ningun jutsu especial, o alguna tecnica asombrosa, jamas en su vida habia ganado algo tan elevado como algun reconocimento mundial, o cursasdo alguna escuela especial, tampoco era la mas bonita que digamos, comparada con esas mujeres, era un simple cero a la izquierda, a la que no mirarian o notarian....

Pero no el, la unica persona que si la noto, y que siempre estubo con ella apoyandola para que se convirtiera en una mejor kunoichi y una chia mas valiente era presisamente el, Gaara del desierto, el hombre al que amaba y al que muy pronto perderia.

Lo peor de todo, es que era ella presisamente la que estaba ayudando en esa situacion. En serio.... podia ser mas estupida?

* * *

A la mañana siguente, el kazekage se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, pero esta vez no estaba trabajando como de costumbre, sino mas bien estaba meditado, algo que no hacia desde hace tiempo, y la razon de ello, era que haora tenia mas espacio en su mente por asi decirlo, ahor podia darse el tiempo en pensar con claridad, sin la preocupacion de tener a Shukaku en su mente diciendole que hacer, atromentandolo cada dia con dejarlo salir como lo hacia siempre, no, ahora por primera vez, podia ser libre y dueño de sus propios pensamientos, con los dedos entrelazados y los codos recargados en su escritorio, las palabras de la chica daban vueltas en su cabeza, una y otra ves.

_"- pienso que esa ley es estupida, que si dos personas se unen para casarse, es por que tienen algo en comun... amor."_

La verdad la chica parecia algo molesta, pero por que...?

_- habre hecho mal en pedirle esto? Esa actitud no la habia visto en ella._

Tocaron a su puerta, seguido de una conocida voz.

- Gaara-sensei?

- pasa Matsuri.

- buenos dias Gaara- sensei.

- buenos dias.

La chica cerro la puerta tras de si, y camino hasta quedar frente a el. Tenia las manos en su espalda, como si escondiera algo.

- que pasa?- pregunto mirandola.

- y-yo... me preguntaba si ya habias desayunado.

- no, no acostubro a desayunar.

- oh..- su exprecioin cambio a una de frustracion.

- por que la pregunta?

- e-esque... yo- dijo mostrando lo que escondia detras. Un bento para ella y otro para el.-... pense que querrias desayunar conmigo.

El semblante del chico cambio de serio a una expresion de extrañeza y algo de estupor, porque jamas habia estado en esa situacion, por la expresion de Matsuri al llegar con esa alegria de cada mañana a saludarlo y desearle un buen dia, y ahora preguntarle si quisiera almorzar con ella, no podia simplemente decirle que no, despues de todo, gracias a ella, el habia cambiado en gran parte de como era antes, estaba sumamente agradecido con ella, aunque no lo mostrara.

Aunque tambien le intrigaba el saber desde cuando se preocupaba tanto en no herir los sentimientos de ella, era algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que gracias a ella algo estaba cambiando en el.

- subamos a la terraza.- dijo sereno levantandose, y caminando, para que la chica lo siguiera.

- h-hai!- dijo sonriente.

Subieron a la terraza y se sentaron en una mesa con un lindo techo de madera, desenvolvio en bento de Gaara y se lo dio.

- aqui tiene, Gaara-sensei.

El lo tomo y espero a que ella lo preparara tambien.

- itadakimazu!- dijo la chica y dio el primer bocado.

Gaara la siguio tambien y comio un poco, el bento de los dos consistia en arroz frito, vegetales salteados, algo de pulpos (o salchichas) y un rico guizado. A medida que el comia, le iba fasinando mas y mas, sobre todo los pequeñps pulpos guizados. Matsuri miraba con curiosidad la expresion de su sensei.

- esta... delicioso.

Y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- arigato!... la proxima vez, te traere mas pulpos Gaara-sensei.

El chico solo asintio, y sonrio un poco.

- Gaara-sensei.

- hmm?

- hoy tiene una entrevista de matrimonio...

- oh,

- sera en su oficina en una media hora.

- gracias por el almuerzo Matsuri.

Ella sonrio con algo de melancolia, siendo tan dulce y amable como siempre.

- hai.- dijo guardando los bentos y preparandose para irse a entrenar.-... yo, solo queria pasar mas tiempo con usted Gaara-sensei.

Dijo abriendo la puerta, Gaara la miro confundido, y noto que ella no estaba siendo sincera del todo, algo estaba mal con ella, sonreia de manera falsa, algo poco comun en ella, siempre era sincera y linda. Pero no hoy.

- Matsuri... que es lo que--

- s-suerte con su entrrevista Gaara-sensei.- dijo interrumpiendolo, y cerro la puerta.

Ahi estaba otra vez, esa no era la linda Matsuri que conocia, definitivamente algo estaba mal con ella. Algo que no alcanzaba a comprender del todo, pero que estaba seguro que tenia que ver con el.

Revolvio su rojo pelo y miro hacia le cielo.

- Matsuri...

Detras de la puerta estaba ella de nuevo,

- Gaara-sensei...- dijo en un suspiro.- en verdad te voy a perder?...

* * *

**3**

**Pobre Matsuri!**


	4. Capitulo 4

__

__

CAPITULO 4 ↓

* * *

El tic tac del reloj anunciaba las diez de la mañana en la oficina del kazekage, en su interior dos personas aguardaban por ver a Gaara. La primera un hombre maduro y distinguido por sus ropas finas y gran porte, junto a el una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, sentada con gallardia y elegancia en la silla de Gaara, pareciera no importarle estar en el lugar del kazekage de la aldea, peinaba su cabello con sus dedos mientras Misa, la recepcionista tocaba sutilmente la puerta.

- sumimasen...- dijo entrando con unan charola con te.

- pase señorita.- dijo amablemente el señor.

- por favor, sirvance un poco de te mientras esperan al kazekage.

La chica quien se encntraba mirando hacia la ventana se volvio hacia los demas.

- que insolencia.... pense que las criadas trabajaban para servirnos.- dijo petulante la chica, mirandola con desden.

Misa solo agacho la mirada, pero por sentro se trago las ganas de darle unas buenas bofetadas a esa chica tan altenera.

- por favor no me malentiendan, yo solo soy la resepcionista del kazekage.

- oh,... asi que el kazekage de Suna no tiene una sirvienta personal?.... que descepcion, pense que era mas importante.- dijo volteandose hacia la ventana de nuevo.

- Misaki... - dijo su padre en tono de fastidio.

Misaki Dan, era la primera entrevista de Gaara, si bien era hermosa e inteligente, era de esa clase de mujeres a las que solo se interesan en ellas mismas, por tanto poder de su familia, era arrogante, creida y sobervia. La mayoria del tiempo era callada, escrutaba a los demas con una mirada calculante, su padre quien la ama profundamente por ser la unica hija le daba todo lo que pidiera, pues queria que fuera feliz. Pero esa no era la manera de conseguir la felicidad, no era. Su mansion estaba llena de sirvientes, todos a su disposicion a la hora que ella quisiera, era de la tipica case de niña rica que no le importaba nadie, nadie mas que ella misma.

- bueno, como sea... puedes retirarte.- dijo Misaki haciendo ademanes con las manos.

Misa, sonrio fingidamente y luego se retiro del lugar, cerro la puerta tras de si, y exhalo con rabia

- Maldita niña rica....- apreto los puños.

- jamas te haboa oido decir tales cosas.- dijo un voz ronca tras de ella.

- oh! Gaara-sama! su-sumimasen!!!- dijo haciando referencia.

- debe de ser alguien muy molesto para que te haya hecho enojar a ti.

- humm... es Misaki Dan, Gaara-sama. Dijo que tenian una cita con usted.

- oh.. si. Gracias Misaki.

Gaara entro a su oficina, y encontro al padre de Misaki mirando pr la ventana, y a la chica misma en su silla hojeando un libro de la coleccion privada de Gaara.

- buenos dias, lamento heberlos hecho esperar.- dijo mientras hacia reverencia, el señor se volvio y respetuosamente hizo lo mismo.

- kazekage-sama, en un honor.- dijo mirando a su hija,-... Mizaki... saluda al kazekage.

La chica lo miro atentamente de arriba hacia abajo, escrutandolo enteramente, nunca penso que el kazekage de Suna fuera tan joven y apuesto. Cerro el libro que por cierto nadie devia tocar, y se levanto, camino hacia el e hizo una reverencia.

- encantada, kazekage-sama....

- oh.- dijo el ("oh", es un voclablo japones, que significa, si, esta bien, de acuerdo,ok, etc.)

- asi que... tu eres el kazekage eh, soy Misaki Dan.- dijo muy melosamente.

Gaaa solo levnato una ceja, y asintio con la cabeza, Se dirijio a su escritorio y acomodo los libros, ordeno los papeles, y puso la silla en su lugar, mientras exhalaba con fastidio.

S habia algo que no toleraba era el desorden, una de las muchas cosas que le hacian intolerable ante otras personas, por eso siempre Matsuri cuidaba que todo estubiera en orden y bien acomodado, bien recuerda el dia que la encontro limpiando su oficina.

*~*~*~

_- que haces?- dijo Gaara parado en le marco de la puerta con brazos cruzados._

_Mautsuri volteo de repente, estaba sentada en el suelo rodeada de hojas, libros, pergaminos, cajas y otras cosas._

_- gomen, Gaara-sensei... espero no te moleste..._

_- sabes bien que yo lo haria en la terde._

_- d-demo... en la tarde tienes una reunion, y despues llegarna los informes de las misiones de Kankuro-san y Temari-san._

_- oh.- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, ella tenia razon, no tendria tiempo despues, pero, era el dia de descanzo de Matsuri._

_- no te preocupes Gaara-sensei, tu ve tranquilo haz tus cosas de kage, ne?- dijo poniendo una dulce sonrisa._

_- hoy es tu dia de descanzo... no se que haces que encerrada.- dijo acercandose a ella, y ponerse en cuclillas a su altura._

_Ella se sonrojo y sonrio dulcemente. Nego con la cabeza._

_- a mi no me molesta estar aqui sensei... porque se que soy util de alguna forma para ti._

_Gaara sonrio un momento y puso una mano es su cabeza._

_- arigato._

_El corazon de ella aumento de ritmo conforme una felicidad inmeza subia por su ser._

_Se levanto despues para salir a su junta. Salio y cerro la puerta, despues miro la misma de reojo y sonrio una vez mas, gracias a Matsuri, ahora podia sonreir con mas freciencia que antes. Misa estaba frente a el, y noto su sonrisa._

_- es la primera ves que lo miro sonreir Gaara-sama.- dijo con naturalidad._

_El miro hacia otro lado tomando papeles, lo habian descubierto de una forma estupidame te facil._

_- o-oh.- solo dijo el._

_- estoy feliz por usted, y por la fuente de esa sonrisa.- dicho esto se fue._

_Gaara se quedo ahi parado, pensando. "La fuente?..."_

*~*~*~

Cerro un libro, aun teniendo la imagen de ella en su mente, porque se acordaria de ella en ese momento?, por un segundo se olvido del mundo hasta que una voz chillona lo saco de abrupto de su pensares.

- y... Gaara-sama, a donde iremos?

- eh?- dijo el sin entender del todo.

- si, segun tengo entendido, esta reunion es para una entrevista de matrimonio no es asi?..

- o-oh...- dijo el sin mucho animo.

- Mizaki...- le recrimino su padre al ser tan directa.

- que pasa papa, tengo derecho a preguntar...- se abalanzo del brazo de Gaara.- ... despues de todo es una cita.

La tarde cayo derepente y Matsuri aun estaba entrenando arduamente, pensando demaciado, estaba en todo menos concentrada en su entrenamiento, lazo su jouhyou muy alto para esquibarlo, pero delante de ella, algo que la dejo perpleja, Mizaki y Gaara, estaban caminando juntos, parecian dirijirse a algun lugar de Suna, ella parecia feliz, el sin embargo Gaara lucia algo fastidiado y un poco tenso. El arma bajo derepente y corto du brazo a la altura del codo.

Reacciono de inmediato, despertando de lo que acababa de ver, un hilo de sangre bajaba por su brazo, pero pareca no darle importancia, no le dolia tanto como parecia, no le dolia tanto como la sensacion de su pecho. Su rostro no decia mas que, celos, tristeza, envidia, impotencia..

Y una solitaria lagrima cayo al suelo.

- Matsuri-chan...

Ella volteo y vio a un compañero de su antiguo equipo.

- hola Shinjiro-kun,- dijo algo extrañada. Se volvio para tratar de ver de nuevo a Gaara, pero ya no lo encontro.

El se acerco y limpio sus lagrimas cuidadosamente. Matsuri se exhalto al mismo tiempo que se sonrojo.

- que te pasa?

- i-ie, no es nada.

- yo se que tienes algo Masturi. Ven, vayamos a comer algo. Yo invito.

Ella asintio con la cabeza y caminaron, en direccion a un cafe.

Llegaron y se sentaron en una mesa. Matsuri aun pareca triste, algo que notaba de inmediato Shinjiro. El era un chico gentil y muy amable, siempre procuraba a Matsuri, eran amigos desde hacia mucho tiempo, lo que mas le gustaba de ella, era su aplia sonrisa cuando estaba feliz, pero esta ves, no era asi.

Ordenaron y minutos despues la orden llego. Un platon de helado napolitano, con galletas trutiradas y cerezas.

- yo se que te encanta el helado, vamos - dijo dandole una chuchara.

- arigato Shin...- se amino un poco mas. Tomo la cuhara y la enterro en el helado.- Haa! DELICIOSO!

Su exprecion cambio radicalmente, el helado napolitano era ovbiamente la felicidad para ella.

- es bueno ver esa sonrisa de nuevo Matsu.

La chica sonrio ampliamente, - Hai!- dijo.

Del otro lado del establacimiento, en un pequeño salon dentro del cafe, el V.I.P., Gaara veia toda la escena, solo que, por fuera, los vidrios estaban polarizados, asi que, nadie podia ver hacia adrentro. Veia como Matsuri estaba feliz.

Demo... quien era ese **entormetido**?, parecia que lo reconocia de algun lado, algun ninja estudiante tal vez. Realmente no sabia el porque les prestaba tanta atencio a esos dos, a cada cosa que hacian, el lo disimulba muy bien, pero por dentro no podia evitar no ignorarlos...

En el V.I.P. rstaban el padre de Mikazi, ella misma, y Gaara, estaban charlando, pero parecia que Gaara estaba asuente, la voz chillona de Mizakio se oia muy al fondo, solo hablaba de ella, y no le dba importancia a los dmeas, se jacatabsa de lo rica y hermosa que era, pero el solo podia mirar hacia donde estaban Matsuri y alquel chico. Ella se reia a menudo cuando el hacia algo gracioso, como el clasico chiste de ponerse los palillos en la nariz.

Gaara solo apretaba los puños y srntia un enojo inusual, algo que le comia por dentro, un tipo de rabia o algo por el estilo.

____

_... que es lo que pasa conmigo?..._

**Perdon por la demora, pero aqui esta, lo bueno ya viene no se preocupen.**

**REVIEWS?!?!?!!?**

**Matta neee!!!!!**

p


	5. Capitulo 5

**Perodon por la demoora!yo se que no tengo perdon d dios! y es que no habia tenido nada de tiempo en lo absoluto, tenia muschisimas cosas en la cabeza, pero sin mas preambulos espero ke me dsculpen y me dejen sus reviews. Nee??**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Ya habian pasado varias semanas y la dichosa "cita" de Gaara no fue mas que algo absurdo y aburrido, la chica no le cayo nada bien, era engreida, calculadora, presumida y despota. Para nada su tipo, al menos ella ya estaba tachada de su "lista de candidatas". Ese era el menor de sus inquietudes en ese momento, tenia las manos enterlazadas, con los codos en el escritrio, las manos a la altura de su boca. La mirada sumidoa en el horizonte, pensando. Dando vueltas en su mente que ya paso mucho tiempo y no tenia nada aun, nada seguro, Mizaki Dan fue descartada, y Akari tendo la tercera chica no iria a la entrevista, ya que se encontraba en una mision secreta, y no regresaria a su aldea hasta finales de mes. Tambien es eliminada de la lista.

Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza, tenia tantas preocuopaciones y dolores de cabeza, que en lo que menos podia dejar de pensar era en ese dia, cuando vio a su alumna con el. Ese tal Shin... era ya de su lista negra.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_La risa de Matsuri era audible a varios metros dentro del local en donde se encontraban tomando un helado. El acompañante de Matsuri era muy gracioso, lindo y atento con ella, y ella le correspondia riendose y pasandola bien. Eran como una joven pareja de novios._

_Pero ese era exactamente el problema. Para el kazekage ese era el maldito problema. Por alguna razon le ardia en el higado el ver a __**su**__ alumna tan divertida con otro, ademas, quien le dio permiso a "ese" para coquetear con Matsuri? De pronto el chico quito con delicadeza un mechon de pelo de ella, y la puso detras de su oreja izquierda, el kazekage fruncio el ceño y apreto los puños._

_Minutos despues de fueron los dos del local, y el se quedo ahi con su "cita" que mas bien era como una tortura, pero claro que al final la despidio lo mas diplomaticamtne posible._

_Minutos despues de que Mizaki se fuera con su padre, Gaara siguio a los chicos, parecian dirigirse hacia la casa de Matsuri, la verdad se sentia algo estupido al seguirlos, de techo en techo, solo para ver que hacian._

_Al final, el "intruso" solo de dio un beso en la mejilla a ella._

_Hecho esto Gaara desaparecio en una nube de arena._

_ *O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O_

La verdad era que estaba mas que enojado, y no solamente con Matsuri, con el niño con el que paso el rato el dia anterior y con quien se le pusiera enfrente, era uno de esos dias en el que no se le devia de molestar para nada al kazekage, a menos que quisieras morir extrangulado..

Se levanto de su asiento para ir por algo de cafe.

Bajo por las escaleras hasta una pequeña estacion de cafe, puso su vaso y presiono el boton de "cafe negro", una risilla conocida se oia del otro lado del pasillo.

Al dar a vuelta a la esquina, vio al chico del dia anterior en compañia de su alumna. Se veian muy contentos platicando.

Gaara arqueo una ceja, al percartarse que no habia sido notado en lo absoluto.

- Matsuri...

- oh, Gaara-sensei... gomen- dijo la chica un poco apenada.

- buenos dias kazekage-sama- dijo el chico muy respetuoso.

- llegas tarde.- dijo seco hacia la chica.

- h-hai...gomen ne..

- kazekage-sama, sumimasen, pero fue mi culpa que ella se retrasara.

- oh, no me digas... entonces tienes prohibido verla de nuevo. Vamos Matsuri.- se oyo mas intolerante que de costumbre, y mas frio a como siempre era. Incluso Matsuri noto que la piel se le herizaba, el chico hizo una reverencia y se fue rapidamente de ahi. Gaara camino y Matsuri fue tras de el, algo muda y confundida al no saber el porque de su actitud hacia ella, tambien sentia algo de enfado al ver como trato a Shin, y es que el no tenia derecho de decidir a quien o no devia ver ella, no era su padre, ni mucho menos y por mas que ella quisiera su novio o algo por el estilo.

- Gaara-sensei..

- ... -

- sucede algo malo? hice algo mal?- dijo mientras entraban a su oficina.

Mas sin embargo Gaara no dio nunguna respuesta, solo se sento en su escritorio y acomo algunos papeles. Se notaba la tension en el ambiente, al ver la frialdad de el, anteriormente ella ya estaba acostumbrada a las pocas palabras de el, ya lo conocia muy bien, sus actitudes, sus reacciones, sus pensamientos, incluso podia ver cuando necesitaba ayuda aunque el jamas lo admitiera, siempre preocuraba estar ahi para el, para sentirse util y eficiente.

Pero este no era uno de esos dias, algo pasaba con su kazekage que le preocupaba, pues al no dirigirle la palabra no sabia si era su culpa o no.

Apreto sus puños y con toda decicion quiso hablar claro y fuerte y preguntarle que era lo que pasaba, pero el sonido de una carpeta contra el escritorio arisco su decicion.

Y era esa maldita carpeta.

Matsuri la abrio y noto que una hoja faltaba, Hiyori Ashida seguia.

- ella vendra en cualquier momento, asi que llama a mis hermanos.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Como a la hora, dicho y hecho, Hiyori venia llegando a Suna con su madre, Temari y Kankuro estaban en la entrada de la aldea, listos para recivirlas.

Las damas venian en una bestia mas bien parecida a un gran tigre, con una carpa en su espalda que las cubria del sol.

- bienvenidas a Sunagakure - dijo Temari

- gracias..- dijo la señora bajando de su transporte.

Bajaron las dos y caminaron todos hacia el palacio.

- llegaron en muy buen momento, ya que empieza el festival conmemorativo de la aldea dentro de unos dias.- dijo Kankuro

- un festival?- pregunto la chica.- .. que emocionante!

Al fin llegaron a la oficna del kazekage, pasamos todos, Gaara los recivio muy diplomaticamente.

- buenas tardes, bienvenidas a Suna.

- gracias por la bienvenida kazekage-sama.

- a mis hermanos- dijo señalando a Temari y Kankuro.

- oh, hermanos??

- si. Temari es embajadora de Suna en konoha, y Kankuro es lider del escuadron de marionetistas.

- que sopresa, muy bien porustedes,- dijo ella,- bien pues les presento a mi hija, Hiyori.

La chica sio un paso al frente e hizo una reverencia.

- encantrada de conocerlos a todos.

Todos le respondieron con una reverencia.

- dentro de unos dias habra un gran evento, la celebracion numero 300 de Suna.- dijo Gaara.

- si, Kankuro-san nos venia diciendo en el camino- dijo Hiyori mirando a Kankuro.

Los dos se sonrieron.

- bien espero que usted y mi hija se lleven muy bien kazekage-sama. Se que tal ves es muy repentino, pero tendran estos dias para conocerse mejor.

- oh, ... yo.. tembien.- dijo no del todo sincero.

Matsuri observaba toda la escena, como sintiendose "inferior" de algun modo, como si no eviera de estar ahi. Devia irse de ahi. No podia dejar que la vieran a punto de llorar, al ver a su Gaara, planeando casarse con otra mujer.

Aclaro su garganta, y con una sonrisa falsa se despidio de todos haciendo una reverencia, abrio la puerta y salio corriendo.

Gaara la miro con ganas de ir tras de ella, pero no podia dejar a todos ahi.

_Matsuri..._

Ya caida la noche con la gran luna llena qe hacia, Matsuri estaba en su balcon meditando, sientiendose impotente al ver a su kazekage irse con otra mujer, estando a punto de casarse, seguramente lo haria con ella, ya que nadie mas quedaba en su "lista de opciones" y seria durante el festival, ya que era exactamente el mes de plazo que le habian impuesto los del consejo.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal, y triste, tanto que una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

Una nube de arena se poso al lado de la chica, ella por supuesto ya sabia de quien se trataba.

- porque te fuiste asi?- le recimino

- bueno, pense que ya no me necesitaria ese dia, asi que..

- que te hizo pensar eso?

- eh?... b-bueno..ya habia terminado mis deveres, y usted de seguro querria estar a solas con Hiyori-san.

Gaara se cruzo de brazos al notar la forma triste en la que dijo lo ultimo.

- y fuiste sola a casa?

- no.

Gaara la miro.

- me encontre a Shin en el camino, y el me encamino.

La mirada del chico se trono como la de la mañana, fria y enojada.

Apreto los puños, y es que algo que realmente le irritaba es que ella dijera su nombre, con su voz, con sus labios, a los cuales miraba detenidamente en ese momento.

- hump... te dije que no lo vieras mas.- le dijo enonado

Ella se sobresalto, y tomo valor de la nada para enojarse con el tembien.

- que?

- lo que oiste Matsuri! no quiero que lo veas

- porque!? tu no puedes decidir con quien puedo salir y con quien no!

- salir?! estas saliendo con el?

- tal ves lo haga!, ademas no se por que te enojas tanto, tu tienes a Hiyori-san ahora...

- bien has lo que quieras entonces....

- p-p-pues lo haree!

Dicho esto, Matsuri se fue enojada y cerro la puerta del balcon.

- kuso.....- dijo el revolviendo su pelo.

Gaara tambien se fue.

Pero porque rayos actuaba asi con ella? Por que le molestaba tanto cuando ella le mencionana el solo nobre de "Shin"? Desde cuando Sabaku No Gaara le estresaban este tipo decosas tan triviales? El lucho contra un akatsuki maldita sea! y sobrevivio para contarlo, sobreviovio a los multiples intentos de asesinato de su padre y un sin numero de misiones, no era del tipo de hombre al que la palabra "vulnerable" le resultara familiar, pero hoy lo descubriria, esa asi como se sentia.

Vulnerable.

- kuso.... - se perdio entre la noche, y la luna fue testiga.

* * *

**Haa! fin del captulo, se compican las cosas no??**

**hummm.... como que entre Kankuro y Hiyori habra algo no??**

**Y Konoha tambien participara aki, no se preocupen!! XD**

**De nuevo mil pedones por la demora! y si gracias por sus mensajes y por apurarme al actualizar, prometo que lo hare mas seguido!**

**REVIEWS!!?!?!?!?! =3**

**BAY BAY!**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Cap. 6**

**Otra vez person por la demora, jaja, pero ya actualiza por fin es lo bueno!**

* * *

Se tiro en la cama, con la cara en su almohada, frustrada y enojada, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al mismo tiempo, le dio un golpe a su cama.

-Por que Gaara-sensei? Por que tienes que ser tan difícil?- se dijo a si misma cuestionando a su maestro.

Se volvió hacia arriba mirando el techo de su cuarto.

- Porque no te das cuenta de que yo…?- dijo poniendo su antebrazo en su rostro ocultando sus lagrimas, lo mas extraño de todo era que ella era la única persona que lo podía hacer enfadar y no morir en el proceso.

Al momento recordaba a **su** sensei con ella, pareciera que se llevaban bien después del todo, y también estaba el hecho de que no la negó cuando Matsuri le reprocho.

_- Lo que oíste Matsuri! no quiero que lo veas_

_- Porque! tu no puedes decidir con quien puedo salir y con quien no!_

_- Salir? estas saliendo con el?_

_- Tal ves lo haga!, además no se por que te enojas tanto, tu tienes a Hiyori-san ahora..._

_- hmp… bien has lo que quieras entonces...._

_- p-p-pues lo harreé!_

Aventó su almohada con coraje hacia el piso y se quedo estática, solo ahí sin hacer o decir nada mas.

Pasaron las horas, y lentamente se quedo dormida.

La madrugada igualmente pasaba en el palacio de Suna, donde el kazekage estaba sentado meditando como todas las noches. Bueno, casi todas. Desde que shukaku no estaba en su interior ahora podía dormir con mas frecuencia, unas horas solamente, pero podía dormir. Pero no esa noche, su mente divagaba sin rumbo, en la noche se perdía en sus pensamientos, y se cuestionaba a si mismo el porque actuaba tan raro últimamente.

Porque tuvo que enfadarse así con Matsuri? Y por que ella también se enojo con el? Porque con el simple hecho de ver a **su** alumna siquiera platicando con ese tal Shin, de daban ganas de estrangularlo?

Renegaba por lo bajo, mientras rascaba su roja cabellera y exhalaba con pesadumbre.

Una cosa estaba clara, si Matsuri esta saliendo con ese Shin, tenia que dejar las cosas claras el también con Hiyori, aunque no le convencía del todo.

Orgulloso como siempre, no se dejaría desafiar por ese flacucho perdedor. Ni por su alumna.

**Su **alumna…

**Su **Matsuri.

Al día siguiente… Día del festival de Suna.

El día del supuesto compromiso entre Gaara y Hiyori, una noticia que se supone seria sorpresa para el pueblo, y que se anunciara al segundo día del festival.

Por la mañana todos estaban muy ocupados haciendo los arreglos, y limpiando la plaza principal en donde estarían el kazekage y los miembros del consejo.

Así que por tal razón no hay actividades de oficina ni nada por el estilo, solo Gaara estaría en su oficina preparándose. Temari y Kankuro también estaban muy ocupados planeando y dirigiendo todo el evento. El pelirrojo por su parte estaba sentado en su escritorio mirando la mañana de ese día.

Unos nudillos tocaron su puerta.

- Adelante.- dijo Gaara.

- Hola hermanito.- dijo Kankuro al entrar.

- Gaara tienes que empezar a arreglar para la tarde.- Temari venia atrás de Kankuro.

- Oh, lo se Temari- dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana.-… Que hay de los shinobis de Konoha?

- Estarán aquí en unos minutos, un escuadrón ya ha salido al desierto para recibirlos.- dijo Temari.

- Bien. Háganlos hospedarse inmediatamente cuando lleguen.

- Hai.- dijeron unísonos.

Después de informarle a su hermano, tomaron asiento en el sillón, haciendo la conversación más informal.

- Naruto vendrá también?- pregunto Kankuro.

- Si, el es el invitado de honor, el Hokage ahora, lo olvidas?- dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si, no te cansas de sonreír cada ves que dices eso- dijo Temari orgullosa.

- Y supongo que también vendrá su esposa ahora junto con los shinobis de Konoha…- agrego Kankuro.

- Hinata-san siempre viaja con Naruto.

- Al fin se casaron, me da mucha alegría por ellos, pasaron por mucho para estar juntos.- dijo Kankuro de nuevo.

-Lo mas importante es que se aman, y se casaron por amor.- esto ultimo lo agrego Temari, mirando a su hermano menor de reojo, como queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón, de que le matrimonio solo se debería de llevar a cabo cuando los dos se aman mutuamente.

- Lo se Temari… lo se- dijo fastidiado. Obviamente sabía a lo que se refería.

- Pues al menos deberías tratar de darle su lugar como tui prometida… dime, cuantas veces la has visto desde que llego? Solo una, ella no se merece eso.- refunfuño Kankuro la ver la reacción de Gaara tan despreocupada al respecto.

Segundos después salió Kankuro azotando la puerta.

- Pero que mosca le pico?- dijo Temari asombrada.

- …- Gaara solo miro la puerta por donde había salido su hermano. Últimamente solo se la pasaba sermoneando a Gaara sobre como tratar a su prometida, cosa que le parecía ridícula y absurdo.

Algo parecía molestarle a Kankuro de su ¨relación¨ con Hiyori. O seria la relación misma?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ye entrada la tarde, el festival daba comienzo, la plaza se empezaba a llenar, mientras los puestos de dulces típicos y comida de hacían presentes, así como las luces, la música y las vestimentas. En el centro de la plaza, una serie de grupos musicales y bailables hacían sus respectivos números, era una Suna diferente a la de antes, más alegre y colorida.

En la oficina nuevamente Gaara miraba desde su ventana todo el movimiento de su aldea.

-Gaara-sensei…

Gaara volteo enseguida, por alguna razón, tenia ganas de escuchar esa voz de nuevo.

- Matsuri…

- Naruto-san y los shinobis de Konoha ya han llegado- dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos, aun seguía enfadada con el.- y… Hiyori-san, ella también lo espera, para el anuncio.- dijo con voz llorosa.

- Que te pasa?

- N-nada Gaara-sensei… me voy.

Dijo ella volviéndose hacia la puerta.

-Mate…- dijo el dándole alcance por la muñeca halándola hacia el.- me dirás que es lo que te pasa…

Matsuri agacho la mirada.

El levanto su cabeza tomándola por el mentón.

Sin más, opto por mirarlo.

- Gaara-sensei… en verdad te casaras con Hiyori-san?

El no comprendió del todo su pregunta.

- Si, no se que mas hacer… no me quedan mas salidas.

No comprendía del todo que tenía que ver eso con lo que le pasaba a Matsuri en ese momento.

- Me arriesgare a casarme con ella, aunque no llegue a conocerme del todo, y sin que llegue a comprenderme, pero solo así podre gobernar a la Suna que amo.

- Yo se quien te ama tal y como eres, sin condiciones, y sin miedo, que te conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo…

El la miro desconcertado, tratando de adivinar que le quería decir, pero algo cálido rozo sus labios.

Matsuri se paro de puntas y lo beso, fugazmente, pero fue lo suficientemente cálido como para que Gaara no le diera tiempo de reaccionar.

- Esa mujer la has tenido enfrente siempre…- dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Después corrió hacia la salida.

* * *

**w**

**Kyaaaa!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! me dan mucho animo a segir actualizando, (aunke no lo haga tan seguido jaja )**

**Reviews nee?**

**bye bye!**


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7

Temari, Kankuro y Hiyori caminaban rumbo a la oficina del kazekage, donde irían todos al festival a anunciar su compromiso al terminar la celebración, Temari aun no estaba segura de la decisión de Gaara, Kankuro por su parte, le molestaba el hecho de que su hermano menor no le diera la importancia que se merecía Hiyori, aun y estando a punto de casarse. Kankuro empezaba a sentir una fuerte atracción hacia Hiyori. Eso era seguro.

Un choque contra el pecho de Kankuro hicieron a todos extrañarse, era Matsuri quien corría como loca hacia las escaleras.

- G-gomen…. Kankuro-san.

- Matsuri?, que te pasa porque corres… así? – pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta ya se había ido.

- Pero que le pasa?- dijo Temari quien se quedo preocupada.

- Lloraba…- dijo Hiyori.

Metros después, Gaara iba saliendo de su oficina, apresurado y algo preocupado.

- Han visto a Matsuri?- dijo mirando a todos lados.

- P-pues, acaba de salir corriendo...- dijo Hiyori.

- Que es lo que paso?- dijo Temari.

- Ni yo mismo lo se…

Una fuerte ansiedad de salir corriendo tras de ella se apodero de el, pero como siempre se contuvo.

- Gaara, es hora de ir al festival.- dijo Kankuro aun molesto.

- Si, el festival.- dijo con desgano.

Una ronca vos, que provenía desde la salida hizo voltear a todos.

- Gaara-sama! Es tarde, tiene que estar ya en la plaza.- Kioto-san venia llegando a toda prisa.

Con todas estas personas diciéndole que hacer, y donde debía estar, no tubo mas opción que ir a rastras hacia la plaza, mas a fuerzas que de ganas, claro estaba. Cosa que enseguida noto Hiyori.

¿Habría hecho bien? ¿Debió seguirla? Y lo mas importante de todo, era que el también tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, desde hacia tiempo, ella ya no era su estudiante, o solamente su compañera de entrenamiento, se había vuelto una persona demasiado importante para el, tanto para dar su propia vida por ella si fuera necesario…

Eso lo aprendió de su ahora mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki.

Es solo que no se dio cuenta antes, después de todo, algo llamado amor llego a su vida demasiado tarde, tanto que ni siquiera supo lo que era, hasta que miro los ojos de Matsuri.

Toco su frente como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, cuando tenía un conflicto interior.

- Konoha ha llegado Gaara – dijo Temari.

En efecto un gran numero de nijas de Konoha se hacia presente en la plaza, Naruto y Hinata se sentaron al lado de la silla de Gaara. Los demás en los asientos exclusivos para ellos.

Saliendo a la explanada había un gran bullicio de gente, por todos lados el ruido y la gente.

Un rubio muy alegre se levanto de su silla para ir a saludar a Gaara.

- Hey Gaara! Amigo! Como has estado?- dijo entusiasta.

- Naruto… cuanto tiempo – dijo Gaara con expresión seria pero igualmente emocionado por dentro.-… mírate ahora, Hokage de la hoja.

- Si, al fin logre mi sueño…- decía rascándose la cabeza.

- Me alegro por ti Naruto.

- Y que me dices de ti, nunca pensé que llegara el día en que te casarías.- dijo dándole codazos en el brazo.

- Ni yo… créelo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices así…?- dijo confundido al notar su cambio de expresión y al mirar a otro lado.

- Naruto…

El rubio lo miro esperando a que terminara de decir algo.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo el pelirrojo algo bajo.

- Claro.- Naruto puso su expresión mas seria y madura que pudo.

- Hinata-san… ¿Cómo fue que...? tu sabes… ¿como fue que tu y ella?

Un deje se sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

- ¿Cómo fue que supiste que ella era la indicada?

Naruto se sorprendió por la pregunta proviniendo de el, pero igual sonrió y volteo a verla, platicando con Sakura y Sasuke, tan linda y jovial como siempre.

- La verdad ella tomo la decisión y me abrió los ojos, hace mucho tiempo que ella esta enamorada de mi, pero soy un idiota, y no lo supe ver, hasta ahora.

Gaara lo miraba atento, al ver su expresión al hablar de ella, en como brillan sus ojos, la sonrisa que deja en las palabras al hablar de ella, y la paz que refleja su voz.

Todo era exactamente lo que le pasa a el, solo que con la mujer equivocada.

- Hiyori-san, no es a quien amas Gaara.- le soltó de pronto Naruto.

Gaara se quedo perplejo al oír eso de Naruto, aunque siempre esta diciendo tonterías y haciendo escándalo, esta ves acertó en el blanco.

- …-

- ¿Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no?- dijo Naruto poniéndole la mano en su hombro.

El pelirrojo cerro los ojos y mustio una sonrisa, definitivamente el era una de las pocas personas que lo comprendía mejor que a nadie en el mundo. Naruto tenía esa rara habilidad.

Se fue despidiendo a lo lejos, apresurando el paso, tenia que alcanzarla antes de que fuera tarde. No sin antes hablar con alguien.

- Hiyori… tenemos que hablar.

La chica se sorprendió, pero igual sabía lo que venia a continuación.

- lo siento… yo…

- lo se, Gaara-san, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Pero yo tampoco puedo casarme contigo. Gomen ne…

Gaara se sorprendió ante tal respuesta de ella. ¿Ella también lo sentía?

- Yo, amo a otra persona…- dijo ella.-… y supongo que tu también.

El solo asintió con la cabeza.- Tengo que irme… lo siento.

Desapareció así como así, entre una nube de arena, ella solo sonrió.

- A donde fue Gaara!- dijo Kankuro.

- no lo se…

- ¡¿Que?

- al fin se dio cuenta, y yo también, no me casare Kankuro.

Los ojos del marionetista brillaron con cierto deje de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Tomo la mano del chico y caminaron juntos por la plaza.

Corría y corría hasta mas no poder, hasta que le ardieran las piernas, lo único que importaba era alejarse de ahí lo mas que pudiera, lo único que importaba era que Gaara-sensei no la encontrara.

Una cosa era segura, ya no podría estar mas en Suna si Gaara estaba con otra mujer, no podría verle a la cara sin sentir un dolor insoportable en el pecho, una sensación que le quemaba poco a poco el corazón.

Lloraba hasta mas no poder, y se maldecía una y otra vez, por ser débil y estúpida al confesarse así como así, ya que el hombre a quien amaba se casaría, ella no podría velo mas, ni hablarle mas, no como lo hacían, ahora ya era muy tarde.

Su tobillo se falseo y callo estrepitosamente al suelo, se quedo ahí unos minutos al verse totalmente destrozada y estúpida ahí en el suelo, se levanto como pudo y cojeando camino poco a poco, no sin antes encontrarse en su camino a un vagabundo ebrio.

- Hola linda…. Porque tan solita?

Sin embargo Matsuri camino tratando de ignorarlo y apresurando el paso como pudo intento que desistiera, mas no lo hizo. Le dio alcance a su brazo haciendo que callera al suelo nuevamente.

- vamos hermosa, no te resistas… te agradara lo juro.

- suélteme!

Forcejeo con el pero al ser un hombre maduro su fuerza no se comparaba con la de ella, le dio una bofetada dejándola casi inconsciente. Sentía como trataba de abrir sus piernas, pero el dolor de su cabeza no dejaba que los impulsos para defenderse afloraran.

¿Así se acabaría?

Maldita noche…

Pensaba para si misma.

Pero de la nada sintió que una fuerza mayor se lo quitaba de encima. Mientras una nube de arena cubría al tipo y lo inmovilizaba.

- si la vuelves a tocas con tus sucias manos, yo mismo te arrancare los brazos…

Sus ojos eras tremendamente intimidantes y amenazadores, y su voz era mas tétrica que otras veces, desde hace mucho nadie lo hacia enfurecer, estaba a punto de destrozarlo completamente, como antes, pero el ya no era esa persona, así que solo lo dejo inconsciente, su rostro pervertido jamás lo olvidaría, lo encontraría después estuviera donde estuviera.

Tomo a Matsuri en sus brazos y la llevo a su casa.

A los pocos minutos la chica abría los ojos, encontrándose con los del pelirrojo, quien estaba al pie de su cama vigilándola con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-b-bien… eso creo- se tocaba la cabeza.

Gaara se aproximo y se sentó en la cama poniendo su mano en la frente de ella, estaba tan cerca que a Matsuri le subió mas la temperatura.

-g-gomen… Gaara-sensei...

El la miro esperando a que prosiguiera.

- lamento haberte causado problemas, si no fuera por mi tu..

- ¿yo que?

- tu estarías anunciando tu compromiso ahora, ¿no es así?

- Tonta…

Ella lo miro atentamente no comprendiendo del todo su respuesta.

- ¿crees que dejaría que algo te pasara? Prefiero mil veces romper las "reglas" que dejarte sola.

Ella sonrió un poco dejando que continuara.

- si estoy aquí es por voluntad propia.

-¿e-eso quiere decir que…?

- que no me casare.

Se sorprendió, tanto que una lagrima cayo a las sabanas. El limpio su mejilla delicadamente.

- gomen…

- gomen, gomen… es todo lo que sabes decir.

Se aproximo fugazmente y la beso. Un poco torpe pero sensual al mismo tiempo, paso su mano por su cabello, y la otra en su cuello, hasta que que su peso la hizo acostarse en la cama.

Se retiro unos centímetros para dirigirse a su oído.

- ¿Estas consiente de que esto cambiara todo Matsuri?

- promételo… -dijo ella tocando su mejilla.

El cerro los ojos al sentir lo tibio de sus manos, y una vez mas la beso apasionadamente.

Una y otra vez.

* * *

**Oooowwww Kawaii!**

**Aki otra aportacion, y tengo una duda, lemon o no lemon... hummm ustedes ke piensan?**

**Bueno espero sus reviews y disculpen la demora.**

**Sin mas por el momento los dejo! **

**Bye bye!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Gomeeeeennn! lo siento muucho en serio, he tardado otra avez en pero fue porke se me perdio mi usb done traia todos los fics, demo... ya la recupere... asi ke este capi esta algo corto, pero espero y les guste, n.n,**

* * *

Capitulo 8.

Miro fijamente los ojos de Matsuri, como queriendo descifrar el porque ella tenia esos sentimientos hacia el, ¿por que el? Era la pregunta, si era tal vez la persona más fría e inexpresiva del mundo.

Porque Matsuri en vez de correr lejos de el y tratar de evitarlo, era la persona que mas se acercaba sin miramientos, con decisión y sin miedo hacia el. Suponía que era simple, ella lo amaba tal y como era.

Se besaban con intensidad, sus lenguas bailaban al compas del otro, cálido, húmedo, excitante.

Paso su mano debajo de su blusa, tomándola por la cintura, las respiraciones se entrecortaban, y agitados crecía mas el frenesí.

Beso su cuello, y mordía con delicadeza su oreja, en ese momento era suya, suya y de nadie mas, la abrazaba fuertemente, con posesión y dominio, mientras su respiración golpeaba en su cuello.

De pronto el calor se hizo mas intenso, la temperatura subió drásticamente, el ya no aguantaba mas, acaricio sus piernas de la punta de los pies, hasta mas arriba de los muslos, por debajo de su falda, ella sonrojada solo soltó un pequeño suspiro. Una fuerte erección hizo un bulto en el pantalón.

- Matsuri…. Hoy serás mía, ¿oíste?- dijo en un tono ronco, sensualmente posesivo.

- …- lo miro fijamente, su corazón iba a mil por hora, y la temperatura subía por sus mejillas.-… Gaara-sensei… he sido tuya desde el primer momento…

El la miro, un poco sorprendido, una media sonrisa adorno su cara, mientras se acercaba a su oído.

- bien, porque no podrás escapar, serás mía y solo mía siempre….- dijo tocando sus glúteos por debajo de su falda, excitando mas a la chica.

Ella pasaba sus dedos por debajo de la camiseta de Gaara, clavando sus uñas en su espalda, el le quitaba lentamente su blusa, besando su vientre.

Bajo poco a poco, y desabrocho su falda, dejándola solo con su ropa interior, bajo mas besando sus piernas, la humedad de sus besos y el aliento golpeando en cada rincón de su piel, simplemente le fascinaba tanto, que soltó un gemidillo.

Luego subió, para saborear sus pechos, hundiendo su rostro en ellos, besándolos y acariciándolos, no eran muy grandes, ni tampoco demasiado pequeños, eran simplemente perfectos. Estaban en el cielo por unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos, aun no creían que estaban haciendo tal cosa, pero los sentimientos son algo que si no los dices y los demuestras, te carcome vivo. Hasta caer en la locura.

Al fin el se quito la ropa solo quedando en bóxers, ella apenada podía ver la musculatura perfecta del pelirrojo, brazos fuertes, piernas torneadas, abdomen de lavadero… y dejando ver su miembro entumecido de la excitación.

Al fin cayo sobre ella, quitándole la poca ropa interior que le quedaba, abriendo sus piernas entro lentamente en ella, ella lo tomo del cuello, aferrándose a el, doliéndose un poco, pero adaptándose con excitación, las envestidas se hacían cada ves mas rítmicas, y cada ves mas mas intensas.

Matsuri se estremecía de placer arqueando su espalda y rasguñando la espalda de Gaara, llegando juntos al éxtasis casi al mismo tiempo, sudando y jadeando de cansancio, respiraban el mismo aliento mirándose a los ojos, era lo mejor que ambos habían experimentado.

-… Gaara… sensei…- dijo sonrojada Matsuri.

- ja… creo que el ¨sensei¨ no va con nosotros ahora…- dijo el pelirrojo besando su cuello.

La castaña lo miro sonrojada, y esbozo una sonrisa. El la miro esperando a que continuara.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora… con Hiyori-san y los miembros del consejo…-

- afrontar los hechos, no me casare con alguien a quien no amo.

- y que pasara con Suna…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

-eso lo dejo en tus manos…

- eh?... – dijo ella son entender

- Matsuri, ayúdame a salvar a Suna. Tal vez es descabellado lo que te pediré, pero sin ti no puedo gobernar a la aldea que tanto amo, sin la mujer que me a amado siempre.

- Gaara…. kun..

Lo miraba embelesado, sin creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, ¿casarse con el? Tal vez lo había imaginado siempre, era lo que siempre había soñado en sus sueños más locos, pero, era tan diferente cuando se lo pedía ahora.

- cuenta conmigo…- dijo ella.

- gracias, te lo agradezco mucho Matsuri.- dijo besándola.

Ella le sonrió, se casaría con el, con Sabaku no Gaara el kazekage de la aldea de la arena, aunque tenia un mal presentimiento, si seria correcto casarse por esos motivos, aunque sabia a lo que se estaba metiendo, y prometió ayudar a Gaara en todo lo que fuera posible. Simplemente creía que pasaría, y que todo estaría bien.

- bien, entonces… Matsuri- le puso un gran anillo de diamantes.-… ¿te casarías conmigo?

- hai… Gaara-sensei…

Luego la beso de nuevo.

Su historia estaba apunto de comenzar, no se acabaria en donde se casan y viven felices por siempre, el verdadero amor, lo porbarian ambos.

* * *

**AAA de nuevo summimasen!**

**Fue algo corto, pero prometo actualizar pronto, porke lo bueno ya viene n.n**


End file.
